


all the pieces, together

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting just might be doable.  Kissing is way too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the pieces, together

At the end of their first official date, Kurt stops his car in front of the rental complex where Walter lives. It doesn't look like much, but Walter's explained - his family has the house. He's starting over in all sorts of ways.

It's been a fun evening, chatting, getting to know Walter better - he's kind of hilarious. Kurt's almost sorry that it's over now... but not quite sorry enough to want to prolong it.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" Walter asks, when he kills the engine. He's smiling at Kurt, an appealing mix between confident and shy. So Kurt can't explain what makes him lean over only far enough to touch his lips briefly to Walter's cheek before he sits back again.

"Goodnight," he says, his own cheeks burning.

"Goodnight," Walter says, and mercifully leaves.

~

Kurt texts Walter after he gets home from Invitationals, after his kids win. It's exciting. After he showers off the elevator dust. He wants to set up another date, something fun to do soon.

_Are you sure?_ Walter asks. _You didn't seem that into it when we said goodbye._

_Yes, I'm sure,_ Kurt replies. _I had a lot of fun with you. Really. Maybe a movie this time?_

They settle on _Dr. Strangelove_ , which is playing at the revival theater.

~

The popcorn smells of real butter, the seats are worn and soft. Kurt doesn't even think of Blaine more than once or twice, because he's come here plenty of other times, too, with Rachel, with Tina, by himself.

The movie's funny - kind of weird - but Walter's upturned empty hand on the armrest they share holds far too much of Kurt's attention. From just the corner of his eye.

He can't understand why he can't just take the guy's hand. He's attractive. They're dating. And it's nothing. And yet... his own hand remains stubbornly in his lap, curled between his thighs. His arm won't budge.

When they leave, Walter puts an arm around his shoulder, and Kurt has to fight himself not to lean away from it. It's nice! Feeling wanted, being wanted. And Walter's stories, what he said the first time he saw this movie, to his friends then and their reactions, are interesting... if only he wasn't so distracted, Kurt thinks, by Walter's warmth at his side.

He laughs at something, and Walter laughs back, and his scrunchy face is so cute, Kurt wants to keep looking at it forever, it smoothes out way too soon.

He just still, despite everything, can't seem to make himself want to close the distance between them. It's weird.

~

Kurt's so confused. What is he trying to do here? He's not totally over Blaine yet - he knows that. Walter even knows that. He'd told him on their third date, somewhere between explaining the locked-in-an-elevator incident and that stupid "Klaine" button. He'd been afraid that it would scare him off, but instead Walter only shrugged wryly. "You'd think I could say the same, but I can't," he'd said. "My ex-wife's a good person, but I missed so much of life. Your generation is lucky."

Anyway. Yeah, of course he wants Blaine. But it's not that he doesn't like Walter. He's interesting, funny, and handsome.... It's also not, Kurt thinks, shamefaced, that he wants a younger guy. Walter's _hot_. Gray hair, lined face, and all... Kurt can only hope he looks that good when he gets to be that age. He's not ashamed to admit - or maybe he is - but in the privacy of his own head, really? - that he finds Walter's age a turn-on. Even if there's no experience there - oh, he tingles at the idea of imagining there is - he finally has the hot, older boyfriend that he's kind of always fantasized about.

And somehow he can't even seem to put his hands on him. It's frustrating. Kurt's not just deluding himself, is he? His therapist had said, of course, that he was scared of intimacy. Which he has to admit is true. But sex - even kissing - and hand-holding? That doesn't have to be intimate, and it's not scary at all.

Sighing, he picks up his phone, and clicks over to Instagram. Puts in, laughing, remembering, hotcupofwalter. He doesn't have to try to imagine - he can check, right here - and wow, look at that. The first picture is of Walter shirtless, in a swimsuit, at the beach. The next one is also at the same beach, presumably a little later, and wet. _Looking good ;)_ Kurt types in the comment box, and clicks to leave it there for Walter, a flirty little surprise.

He continues to scroll through the next few photos, less interesting, and isn't expecting it when he gets a text from Walter half a minute later. _You like what you see?_

_Yes,_ he replies, daringly. Well, it's true.

_You want more ;)?_

_Sure,_  he types in reply. Why not.

Walter sends a picture of his face, grinning. It looks like he's taking off his shirt. But the photo is too off-center and blurry to see much, and the image of Walter's eyes, _looking_ at him like that, feels more than a little bit creepy. He doesn't want to be seen without seeing. Not right now.

_Sorry, changed my mind,_ he types, and throws the phone down on the bet. What an unmitigated disaster.


End file.
